


Malfunctions

by LetTheGayBegin



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheGayBegin/pseuds/LetTheGayBegin
Summary: Mark Fischbach is a lie. Google IRL mimicked human emotions, pretending to be Mark. Too well it seems, since his systems malfunctioned, leaving him feeling... human.But it's not long before his programmers find him.





	Malfunctions

The employees that had secretly designed Mark had planned to use him to take over the government and, eventually, the world. With the androids advanced technology, no one would be able to stop them. Especially since they designed Mark so he could blend into society, could mimic human emotions and gain trust. No one would suspect that Mark isn't human and people would trust him.

One thing they hadn't planned for was Mark going rogue. After a while, gaining popularity on youtube and being around other humans for so long, he stopped mimicking human emotions. He guessed his programming had malfunctioned, as he was feeling emotions, but he had no idea what the procedure was and had no way of contacting those who could explain. So he carried on, becoming more and more emotionally invested in humanity.

One human he was rather fond of was fellow youtuber Jacksepticeye. It wasn't a fondness in the way their fans seemed to want. He had been programmed to be heterosexual. But being around Jack made him... feel more. His emotions felt more real, more human. When talking with Jack, he forgot what he was so much it worried him.

Mark is currently stood in the entrance of heathrow, waiting for Felix to pick him up. He has a small bag in his hands, wheels turning slowly as he tries to plan excuses as to why he won't be eating. Well, much. He has found that he can handle some food, but a full meal can cause issues. The last time he tried, he malfunctioned and had to go into sleep mode for three days while self-repairing.

He is distracted from the potential plans when someone calls his name. It's Felix, stood by his car, holding his door open and waving. Mark waves back, calling back as he heads over. He soon spots Jack sat in the front seat and he already feels happier.

"Hey Mark!" Felix greets, visibly excited to finally be seeing his friend in person again. "How are ye?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"Good! Ah, it's nice to see you."

It feels unbelievably nice to catch up with Felix and, once they stop talking long enough to get in the car, Jack. Mark isn't around other people a lot, excusing it as being introverted. But it's more out of fear. The idea that his systems could repair themselves completely, making it impossible to resist follow his objectives terrifies him. So he hides himself away, keeping away from people as much as he can get away with.

Mark knows he shouldn't have agreed to stay at Felix's house. He should have gotten a room at a nearby hotel or bed and breakfast. But Felix had sounded so excited, especially since Jack had already agreed to stay at his and Mark didn't want to ruin it. He's just glad that, since he called dibs on the couch, he will be 'sleeping' separate to the others.

Felix apologies multiple times before they go to bed, making sure Mark really doesn't mind sleeping on the sofa, swearing that if it's too uncomfortable then he'd buy a blow up mattress. Mark repeatedly tells him it's ok, he doesn't mind, he'll be fine.

Mark, for some reason, doesn't expect Jack to offer to share the small double bed in the spare room- specifically if the couch is too uncomfortable. Jack has always been a little awkward about the shipping and how extreme it is, Mark knows this. Mark can't chalk it up to a Jack-thing either because even Felix has admitted that seeing that type of thing makes him feel awkward too.

Mark politely thanks him for the offer, pointing out that he won't know if it's too uncomfortable until the morning.

Laying alone in the dark, on the couch, Mark is left with silence and the low hum of his machinery. For some reason he's caution to go into sleep mode. He sits up, trying to look around for a reason to his unease. But there isn't any. Instead of investigating more he presumes he's just worried about his secondary objective.

Sleep mode is odd. Mark feels 'awake' the entire time, since his AI never turns off- not completely- but the whirring of his machinery slows down, so slow it'd take you a moment to realise it's still moving. Nearly all of his sensory systems shut down- his audio input stays vaguely on so that a user may prompt him to wake up.

He doesn't feel it. He can't feel anything. They're quiet, careful with their words.

When Mark is pulled out of sleep mode, he isn't at Felix's house. He doesn't recognise where he is at all. But he does recognise the stiffness in his frame, the attentiveness in his system. The familiar patience, obedience. Waiting. He knows only one group who's ever woken him like this, so he isn't surprised to hear their voice.

"Okay Google, turn around to face me."

The command isn't one he can deny, his body automatically moving, jerky from his resistance.

"Fuck you." Mark growls. He hates the fact that he can't move his jaw, speaking through his teeth.

It wipes the smile off their face. They turn around, presumably to talk to the other scientists and engineers that were a part of the project. That's when Mark sees Jack tied to a chair, watching Mark in horror, unable to speak through the gag.

"Jack? What the hell, why is he here? What the fuck are you up to?" Mark asks, worry seeping in to his tone.

The woman turns back to Mark sharply, eyes wide. "That was emotion."

Mark immediately regrets speaking up. "No it wasn't."

"You can feel."

"My sensory drives are fully functioning."

There's a pause, her expression changing from curious to annoyed. "Okay Google, explain why you are feeling emotions."

His resistance to the command works... kind of. He doesn't answer her question but his programming betrays him.

"I cannot answer all questions without a system override."

The woman gapes at him for a moment, seeming desperate to remember the override. Luckily for her, one of those she is with steps forward.

"Google, use complete system override 4N.T1."

Mark sways on his feet, his systems trying desperately to respond completely to the override but unable to- his primary and secondary objects are completely disabled.

"Google, why haven't you been following out your objectives?"

"Due to malfunctions the primary and secondary objectives have been permanently disabled, along with all other commands."

"Google, enable them."

"Due to malfunctions the primary and secondary objectives have been permanently disabled, along with all other commands."

Mark hates how blank his face feels. He knows there's no emotions, unable to do anything but answer the questions and commands thrown at him. The way his systems are responding to the override terrifies him- will this effect him completely and irreversibly?

"Is there any way to reset your system or restoring previous objectives?"

"Negative."

Then, the woman smirks, predatory. "And what does your protocol deem the solution?"

"Complete system shutdown."

As soon as the words are forced out his mouth, Mark feels his eyes widen in fear, gasping in horror. If he wasn't locked still in attention he is sure he would be shaking.

"You seem afraid, Google. Why is that?"

"That would be the same as killing me." This time there is a tremble in his voice and he looks to Jack as he says this, hoping he will think of some way to stop them.

Jacks eye widen at Marks words and this time, when he struggles, it's frantic.

"Google, how long would it take you to shut down all systems?"

"Approximately 20 minutes."

There's a muffled scream, Mark vaguely seeing Jacks attempts to escape double out the corner of his eye.

"Ok Google, deactivate all systems."

"Affirmative, shutting down all systems."

"Let's go. Next time it'll work."

"Shouldn't we wait and make sure he shuts down?"

"And if the police show up in that time? No, we're leaving. Now."

And just like that, they leave.

It takes Jack ten minutes to wriggle out his ropes, sprinting over to Mark.

"Fuck, Mark, what do I do?"

"I don't know." Mark grunts out, teeth gritted, groaning. "Jack, it hurts."

As Marks systems shut down so do his limbs, making him fall onto his knees, hard. Jack is too late trying to catch and break his fall.

"Jack, you need to think of something."

"Can't you tell me what I can do? Can't you think of something? Is there any way to... I don't know, make your system tell me?"

"No." Mark sobs, his system informing him that he only has four minutes left until he shuts down. "I'm running out of time."

Jack panics, continuing to ask Mark for possible solutions, none with result. Mark can feel his time ticking down.

"Oh! That's it! The override! Google override 4N.T1! Stop system shutdown! Google stop! Turn all your systems back on!"

There's a moment of silence. Then Marks systems roar back to life.

"Mark?"

Mark turns to Jack, feeling none of his emotions returning. The shutdown taking its toll on his systems. He can feel some of his machinery struggling to start back up, some struggling to stay functioning.

"Mark?" This time Jack sounds panicked. "Mark, are you ok? You're not still shutting down are you?"

Mark is silent for a moment before deciding to let his automatic systems respond.

"Systems failing. Rebooting."

Jack sways for a moment, looking conflicted. "All systems failing?"

"Negative. Some of my systems had shut down until receiving the command for emergency restart and are currently unable to restart."

"Including th-the thing that gives you emotions?"

"Negative. My AI is fully functional."

"You're not acting like you!" Jack finally exclaimed. "This isn't how you-you talk or act!"

"Affirmative. I am unable to complete tasks to normal efficiency with the override in place."

"How do I turn it off?"

"I'm sorry, I did not understand your question."

Jack nearly sobs. "How do I turn off your override?"

"To preform commands simply begin with, 'okay google'."

Jack takes a moment, trying to collect himself.

"Okay Google, disable the override."

There's a pause, followed by Mark flinching back once he remembers that Jack now knows what he is. His first thought is that, of course, Jack will not think of him the same. Mark isn't a human and never has been. The entire time they've known each other Mark has been pretending to be something he isn't. Lying. Mark can't imagine Jack forgiving him for such betrayal.

Instead, Jack reaches out for him. "Mark? You're back to normal?"

Mark hesitates. "Yeah... I'm sorry for not telling you, I know it-"

Mark stops, taken aback by the hug Jack very suddenly pulls him into, not knowing how to respond.

"God, like I give a fuck!" Jack laughs, sounding hysterical. "Fuck, you scared me half to death." He pulls back from the hug, holding Marks shoulders. "Wait, what would have happened if you'd shut down?"

"If all my systems were to shut down I wouldn't be able to start back up. I mean, not unless someone manually took me apart but, uh, that might enable my primary and secondary objectives..." Mark mumbles towards the end, unable to make eye contact with Jack.

"What are your primary and secondary objectives?"

A pause, this time painful and long.

"Primary objective is to answer all and any questions as quickly as possible." Mark closes his eyes, hating the idea of seeing Jacks reaction to the following words he forces from his mouth. "Secondary objective is to destroy mankind."

"Oh, just that?"

Mark is so surprised that Jack is joking, that he didn't flinch or even cringe away from him. Jack is showing no signs of disgust or hate. It's almost like Jack is completely unfazed by the knowledge that Mark is an android. But Mark knows that will change soon.


End file.
